


New Home

by Ambereyes90



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: Emma and Killian find a way to make the 'promise' he had picked out for them, into a real home. their home.





	New Home

Killian set Emma back on her feet and they rested their heads together. "I love you, Killian." She said softly making him smile at her.

"I love you too, Emma." He said as they just rivaled in the moment together. Emma took a breath and pulled back with a small smile, looking up into his blue eyes with her green ones. "What?" He asked.

"I'm just so glad that you're back. I never imagined I'd have you with me again." Emma told him with a smile. "I thought I had lost you forever and then when Granny said you were pulled into a portal with everyone…"

"I was sent back for a reason." He said making her look at him again. "I'm meant to be here at your side, to be with you. I'm not going to lose the chance to spend every moment of my life looking at your face. I'm a survivor." He smirked.

"You can't use that anymore." She said making him chuckle.

"Aye, but I did come back, I survived." He smirked making her roll her eyes. He pulled her to him. "I'm not going to waist this second chance." He said as h kissed her head. She sighed and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest as they wrapped their arms around each other. After a moment, they parted and made their way into the dinner where their friends and family were celebrating saving the town and the return of Killian.

Emma watched with a smile as David handed Killian a mug of beer and stood talking with him. Snow smiled as she held Neal and smiled. "I'm glad he's back."

"Me too." Emma smiled at her mother.

"Your father is glad too. Hook has become a part of this family and when he died I think your father finally realized it." Snow explained as they watched the two clink glasses as they talked and drank. Snow looked at Emma. "I'm glad to see you smiling again." Emma looked at her. "I think we took Hook for granted, he's helped us a lot, this town. But he's also made you happy. When you first came to Storybrook you didn't smile much, you weren't happy and you had closed your heart off to love. Hook changed all of that. He makes you happy; he's broken your walls and opened your heart to love. He makes you smile bigger and brighter than you ever had before. I'm so glad you have him back."

Emma smiled as she glanced at Killian again before looking at her mother. "It's more than that. It was like when he died, I did too. And when we couldn't bring him back I just…" She shook her head before a small smile touched her lips. "but going to the underworld did show us one thing, even if we couldn't bring him back with us."

"What's that?" Snow asked curious.

"When we went to find the ambrosia there was a test. It wasn't just weighing my heart; it was a test of true love." Emma explained. "The doors would only open if it was true love."

"You're true love?" Snow asked looking at her daughter who smiled and nodded. "That's rare magic."

"I know, but we were able to open the door." Emma looked at Killian grinning as David spoke with him. "We're true love." Emma smiled happily.

"Mom!" Henry called as he ran in and to her. "Mom, Hyde's here. He said Gold gave him the town and he's taking over and he brought people from his land." He said quickly as the others came closer. "Mom is trying to calm the people who he brought out by the library."

Snow handed Neal to Granny and followed the others outside and towards the gathering crowd in the street. "Everyone, please, just calm down." Regina called as the people murmured and looked around.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked as she stopped beside Regina.

"Hyde." She said. "We need to figure this out."

"Let's find somewhere for them to stay while we sort this all out. There has to be some reason behind this." David said before he stepped up taking over.

"We can take them to the town hall. We can set up cots and beds there." Snow said as she helped her husband led the people towards the town hall.

Regina sighed watching the group. "This can't be good. We have Hyde running around Gold's off somewhere apparently selling off the town and now we have a lot of new strangers in our town."

"We'll figure it out." Emma said. "We need to find Hyde first."

"Where do we start looking for a crazy man like that?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "He's got to be around her somewhere. It's not like he could leave the town." She sighed. "Let's set the people up and see if they know anything about him or his plan."

After asking and talking with the people for nearly four hours, they were not getting anywhere and figured their best bet was to rest. Emma and Killian made their way to the house she had bought, the one he and Henry had picked out for them. The two stopped looking at it, remembering everything that they had been through in this house. It was supposed to be their future and it seemed like it was all gone because of the events the last couple of months.

Emma looked at Killian as he stared at the house. She laced her fingers with his making him look at her. "Stop blaming yourself." She said softly knowing where his mind was going.

"How can I not? This was supposed to be our future, a happy place and because of what I did, what I said to you, all this is just one bad memory." He said waving his hook at the house.

Emma turned, making him look at her. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Yes, there are a lot of bad memories, but that is in the past. It's not your fault, I'm the one who turned you into a dark one. I'm the one who turned you into the very thing you hated."

"No, love." He said as she looked down as tears gathered. "Don't blame yourself."

"Why? I made the choices, you told me not to and I did it anyway because I couldn't let you go. I made you into a dark one and hurt you so badly." Emma shook her head.

"Emma." He said making her look at him. "Don't blame yourself for what I said to you. None of it was true; I was so consumed by the darkness." The two stood looking at each other before Killian took a deep breath and held her hand in his. "Let's turn those bad memories into good ones."

"What?" She asked confused.

"We can create good memories and make this home." He said. "If that is what you wish." He added, worried that after everything she may have changed her mind.

Emma slowly smiled. "I'd like that." Killian pressed his lips to hers and they both smiled. It would take a while but they would find a way to make this a bright future and happy place.

After a month of no news of Hyde and his plan Henry had decided to use his author powers to help, the people finish their stories and continue their lives. Emma sighed and looked around the downstairs. "What's wrong, love?" Killian asked as he walked over, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to his chest.

"I just…" She sighed. "I look at this stuff and all I can think is when I was the dark one." He kissed her temple looking at the furniture.

"Well, then if we are to make this home, shall we create it with what welcomes us?" He offered making her look up at him over her shoulder. "We'll get rid of everything that associates with the darkness and we'll make a new place." He smirked making her smile and nod. "So, love. What shall we do first?"

Emma smiled and looked back at the rooms. "Let's get rid of everything and start fresh." She smiled as she turned in his arms and looked up at her smiling pirate.

"EW, really?" Henry said as he walked into the house making them part and look at him as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, lad?" Killian asked as he pulled from Emma. "Thought you were going to spend the day writing."

"I did, I figured I'd start fresh tomorrow." Henry replied as he grabbed a soda from the fridge. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're redecorating." Emma smiled.

"Cool." He smirked.

"Want to help?" Emma asked watching him nod happily. "We're going to redo everything."

It took the three the entire day to dismantle the furniture and clean out the house, get new items and paint and to begin their work in the house. "Emma?" They heard Snow call out as she and David walked into the house looking around at the boxes thrown all over.

"Up here." Emma called as she, Killian and Henry worked on finishing Henry's bedroom. The two walked in and looked around as Henry and Killian worked together to put the new mattress on the bed frame.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Snow smiled as she watched Henry and Killian putting the new mattress on Henry's new bed frame. "Where can we help?"

"We could use some help in our room." She said as she led the way to the bedroom she shared with Killian. "We were able to get everything taken apart and paint but we could use some help getting this stuff out and to get the new stuff up here."

"Henry, Hook and I can handle that." David said looking at the two who nodded. The three went to work as Emma and Snow made their way down to the living room.

"We can start in the kitchen that way it'll be done by the time the guys are finished." Snow said making Emma nod and smile. "I think it's really great that you're doing this." She looked at her daughter. "Getting rid of everything and making this what you and Hook want. I'm so happy to see you smiling and happy again."

"Well I figured this place is filled with bad memories and horrible things that were said. And everything just reminds us of those moments. We were trying to change that but the stuff just keeps bringing it all back. So we need to remake the house like we just bought it. Now we can start completely fresh." Emma explained as she helped her mother begin painting in the kitchen.

"Well maybe it'll be more than just a fresh start in a house." Snow smirked making Emma look at her quickly. "Maybe a new ring?"

"Mom!" Emma scolded before she turned away. "We're just getting things settled after the whole dark one and underworld trip. I don't think either of us are thinking about that right now." Snow just gave her a smile as the two continued painting and the three men came down the stairs carrying furniture.

"Just saying." Snow said softly making Emma roll her eyes.

After an hour, the three came to the kitchen where Emma quickly pulled three bottles of water from the fridge and handed them out. "How's it looking up there?" Emma asked.

"Everything's out and the new stuff is up there. It's down to just setting it all up." David explained. "How are things down here?"

"Well Kitchen is painted and Living room is almost done." Emma said. "We're going to finish in there and then start setting up the table in here and the couch and all in there."

"We should get back to it if we want to have the bed at least up so you'll have somewhere to sleep." Henry said looking at his Grandfather and Killian. The two nodded in agreement and watched the teen run back up the stairs as David gave Snow a quick smirk.

"Do you need any help?" Killian asked.

Emma shook her head. "I think we have this handled." Killian gave a small smile before leaning in and kissing her cheek before he went after Henry who was calling for the two men. David glanced at his wife with a small smile before he followed up the stairs letting the two women get back to work.

"Where do you want everything?" Henry asked Killian.

"Let's set the bed up over there and put the dressers over here." Killian suggested and they got to work.

"So, Hook." David said making the Pirate glance at him. "You're officially moving in with my daughter." Killian looked at him as David continued. "What do you plan for your future with her?" He asked as he leaned back and looked at the man who had stolen his daughter's heart.

"I told you before." Killian cut him off before he could say more. "I don't risk my life for someone I see as loot. I wouldn't have fought as hard as I did to just use her."

David looked at him and gave a nod before a little smile came to his lips. "I know." Killian raised a brow as Henry smirked and continued setting the pieces of the bed frame out in the proper places. "After all this time I think I know you pretty well. Do you think we would have gone to the underworld to try to save you if I thought that's all you wanted from Emma?" Killian looked at him wondering where the prince was going with this conversation. "What do you want with your future?"

Killian paused as he thought about what he had dreamed of for so long, what he wanted for himself and Emma. "All I want is for her to be happy." He said making David smile and nod.

"Well I believe you're on the right path for that." He smirked as he turned towards the work again.

"So you gonna marry my mom?" Henry suddenly asks making both men look at him.

"Maybe, lad. That would be up to your mother." Killian answered. "But for now let's fix the house and make her happy." He told the teen who nodded and went back to work. David gave a small smile as he continued and the three of them set up the bedroom.

The night after David and Snow left, leaving Killian, Henry and Emma, Killian led Emma up the stairs to the hallway where Henry told her to close her eyes because he wanted to surprise her with what they did in the bedroom. Emma giggled as Killian took her hand and led her to the room as Henry followed. "Okay, open your eyes!" Henry cheered.

Emma opened her eyes and looked around. She had helped them paint the room a light blue but they had added some pictures and paintings of the sea around the room. They had set one dresser to her right, next to the bathroom and the other farther off on the other side of the bathroom. The bed was close to the large window with a nightstand on either side, and was made perfectly. Emma could not help the smile as she looked around at the memorabilia of items from the Jolly Roger she had brought home when she lost Killian, so that she could still be surrounded by him even though he couldn't be there with her. She looked at Killian who smirked as Henry grinned.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked making Emma smile brightly as she pulled him into a hug.

"I love it." She said before Henry pulled back and started explaining about who did what and whose idea things were. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she could just feel the love radiating from his soul to hers. "Thank you." She said softly as she rested against him.

"Of course, Love." He smirked, kissing her temple. "Alright, lad. It's getting late. Perhaps we should have rest before we finish in the morning." Henry nodded as Killian let go of Emma so Henry could hug her good night, thanking her for letting him redo his room.

"Night mom." He smirked before he turned and gave Killian a quick hug. "Night Hook."

"Good night, lad." Killian said as Henry let go and went to his own room. He looked at Emma who was standing looking at him with a smile. "What?"

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I just love you." She said softly. Killian smiled and pressed his lips to hers for another loving kiss. "Thank you for doing all of this."

"Well it is now really our home." He told her. "No more darkness hovering around. It's all ours and we will have a bright future in this house, just like we talked about."

"I'd like nothing more than to share that bright future with you in this perfect house you picked out for us." Emma smiled before they kissed once more before settling into their new bed for a good night's rest after so much work.


End file.
